


Chuck Versus The Drunk Text

by catfishkid



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Rating will probably go up, a lot of drunk basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid
Summary: Casey is heartbroken and drunk, he texts Chuck who is also heartbroken but sober. Post Season 5.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chuck Versus The Drunk Text

“Dad,” Alex sighed, “are you sure you don’t want to come to the party this evening.”

“We have all types of whiskey,” Morgan chimes in. “Only the best for Buy More Burbank’s 30th anniversary.”

“No,” Casey said without so much of a thought. Since returning from Germany this had been the the fourth night in a row he’d been laid up on the couch a pile of empty beer bottles on the floor whilst the same movie, Full Metal Jacket, played in the background. In fact he hadn’t left the apartment at all since getting back, like Morgan had commented earlier, this wasn’t very Casey like, but right now this is where he was at and he didn’t really care.

What he did care about though was the fact his favourite recliner was gone and this couch wasn’t big enough for a full size grown man, clearly half pint Morgan had picked this one out. His own feet dangled off the side whereas he was sure the bearded troll could curl up and occupy no more than one cushion.

“Chuck and Sarah are going to be there,” Alex squatted down in front of him a hopeful smile on her face. The only smile that could get him to do almost anything, unfortunately almost anything didn’t include going near that hell hole of an electronics store, even if he was curious how his old team were doing.

Alex sighed again, clearly she knew her efforts were futile and just leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. “See you later dad.”

“Be safe,” he responded as the young couple left the house. 

His house.

No, _their_ house.

It was still technically his house, he’d paid off the mortgage before handing the keys over to his daughter and Morgan. It was an investment not for him, but for her. It was their house, most signs than an undercover NSA agent used to reside here were now gone. His good whiskey was still here, his two beloved gun coffee mugs were still here and a photo of him and Alex he’d put on the shelf was still here but that was about it, everything else was all Alex and Morgan.

Knowing Grimes it could be a lot worse though, he imagined Alex compromised allowing him to have three cult classic framed movie posters in the living room as well as all the video games consoles under the tv stand. Asides from that, it wasn’t too nerdy. It definitely wasn’t his house anymore though.

He’d only been away three months, but everything had changed so much. He knew before leaving that Ellie and Devon were moving to Chicago, but when he caught a glimpse through the window of the middle age couple that now resided in their old apartment he couldn’t help but feel a hint of sadness. Everyone had moved on to better things and yet here he was jobless, drunk and imposing on his daughter and her boyfriend. And he was single, painfully single. Something that during his time in Burbank he’d never really cared about, but he had a lot more to think about back then and no one to make him want to change that. Then she came along and suddenly Casey was a love stuck idiot. 

Now he was back here, a heartbroken idiot.

He hated feeling so sorry for himself.

He’d also, through the window, caught glimpses of Chuck and Sarah coming and going apartment during the time he’d been back, they were never together though. He was curious what was going on between the two, they’d had a lot to work out when Casey left. Still living together was a good sign though and once Casey had spied Chuck coming back one afternoon with a bouquet of flowers, red roses to be exact, and a bottle of wine. Surely that indicated a date night. Lucky them.

Not paying attention to the movie he could probably recite from heart by now he scrolled through his text messages, subconsciously thanking himself for deleting the thread of messages from _her_ on the plane over here, and landed on Chuck. The last message to the nerd had been a photo of the Brandenburg Gate two weeks ago followed by asking how he and Sarah were doing. He hadn’t even realised at the time but Chuck had left him on read and he didn’t know how he felt about that. There was a time when Chuck had been overly excited to get any sort of social text from Casey. In hindsight it had been endearing. They’d all changed so much since then.

He didn’t know why, and he blamed that on the alcohol, but he typed out the simplest of messages to Chuck. Just one word, _Hey_ , and pressed send before overthinking it.

Then he overthought it. Was he that bored and lonely, desperate for company. Clearly. Or maybe he just needed a friend, he couldn’t really talk candidly with his daughter and Morgan was out of the question despite now having some sort respect for the man he was still just annoying.

The indictor under the little blue speech bubble that housed his simple one word messaged quickly turned from delivered to read. And that was it, he stared at the screen for at least three minutes and no response. He resisted throwing his phone across the room and just sighed, before realising he needed another beer. He was about to get up but then his phone vibrated. He was ashamed to admit he’d never grabbed it so fast and even more ashamed to admit he had smiled upon seeing a message notification from ‘Bartowski’. He took no time in opening up the message.

_Hey Casey, sorry I missed your last message. All been a bit crazy here to be honest, can’t imagine you want to hear about it. Hope Germany is treating you well?? At a Buy More anniversary party right now, couldn’t resist. Wish you were here ;P_


End file.
